The Right Eye Shut
by Luna Tiger
Summary: Eyes that go blind are considered worthless. / Kojuurou-centric, between episodes six and seven.


**Title**: The Right Eye Shut  
**Fandom**: Sengoku Basara  
- _Characters_: Katakura Kojūrō  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: _Eyes that go blind are considered worthless._  
**Notes**: Takes place between anime episodes 6 and 7.

- b - e - g - i - n -

They called him the Right Eye of the Dragon for a reason. Generals learned quickly that when Katakura Kojuurou was on the field with his lord, Date Masamune was invincible on top of his already hardy persistence in remaining alive. It was simply fact: Kojuurou only had to _be near_ his lord for Masamune to be rendered unstoppable. The retainer wasn't all that easy to kill either; Kojuurou was the man Masamune trusted to have his back for a reason, and Kojuurou proved himself time, and time, and time again.

All but this time.

Kojuurou clenched his teeth behind a composed mask. If it hadn't been for the fact that Masamune had stopped him before on a different occasion, Kojuurou would take a knife to his belly in an instant. There was no excuse for what happened today. Kojuurou failed to noticed that his lord had been shot, and allowed him to further engaged with that Akechi snake. He believed only luck had been on Masamune's side, not being riddled with bullets like Azai had been, and still remained standing only because.

Kojuurou didn't hear the leather of his gloves creaking as his fists tightened, looking down at the sleeping countenance of Date Masamune, naked without his armor and so very young when he wasn't marred with his smile and his battle hunger. Pale, for all the time he spent under the open sky, and Kojuurou had to mentally remind himself he wasn't starting at a corpse that breathed occasionally. He also had to accept that his lord was alive because of Sanada Yukimura, and not because of him.

Now, to accept the aid of the Takeda...Masamune wouldn't like it. But given that the leader of the Date clan was currently unconscious and healing from torn wounds, he didn't have much say in the matter. Kojuurou was now the acting force behind the army, with Masamune down, and if you didn't argue with Masamune, you equally didn't argue with his Right Eye.

To have been considered a piece of the lord's body had once been astounding, an honor of the highest degree. Of course, he hadn't recognized just how much he served his lord to be looked upon as such, but it was times like these Kojuurou knew _why_ he had to be so.

Because Masamune was mortal. He was skilled, fierce, tough, and brave, but he could die as easily as Azai had. And Kojuurou didn't want to be in Oichi's shoes, holding her beloved as he died from the very catastrophe she had tried to stop, but ultimately remained the cause of.

Kojuurou had vowed to be the One-Eyed Dragon's servant until death did them part, but if Masamune died before he did, what was the point having been his shield for all those years? Date Terumune entrusted Masamune to him, a young thing no bigger than a weed. Honor had kept him by Masamune's side at first, but the boy-then-man won his loyalty through sheer will. That same prowess and recklessness that put his life in so much peril had gotten to Kojuurou at some point, as well as Masamune's own respect for those who fought alongside him. If one took up arms to aid Masamune, the dragon of Oshuu never failed to recognize the act.

On the futon, Masamune stirred, but didn't waken. On instinct, Kojuurou bit the finger of one and pulled it off to rest a bare hand to the lord's forehead. _Warm, but not deathly so._ Kojuurou kept his hand there, hopefully cooling to Masamune's skin.

The lonely armor gave solace to the room, and Kojuurou looked to the six swords and dented helm. These objects were symbols that people swore on, as important as the _mon_ they flew. This time, Masamune would wear them again, but what of the next time?

When will Kojuurou finally be unable to save his lord? He might thank the gods, might thank Sanada, and might thank Takeda, but there was no congratulating a retainer who didn't use his last breathe keeping his lord from harm.

There was little to forgive of this.


End file.
